The New Orphan
by penwisher
Summary: What would have happened if Naruto was kidnapped by Pein during the night of the kyubbi attack and in turn the nine-tails was sealed inside Karen, Naruto's sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto**

Chapter 1 Night of Lost

The Kyubbi flung its tails destroying all the Konoha shinobi that stood in the way."Sandaime what should we do we won't stand much longer against the nine-tails," a half dead shinobi said to the retired Hokage. "We have to hold out until the Yondaime arrives" he replied to his army of ninjas.

"Shit, what could have gone wrong during the sealing," the old man thought to himself.

2 Hours age

"Who are you?" the Yellow Flash of Konoha asked the man who had multiple piercings on his body."I am Pein and I am here to take the nine-tails from that woman over there," as he pointed to the exhausted woman sleeping on the bed. Minato thought to himself "Shit this is bad timing, Kushina just gave birth to Naruto and Karen, and she is completely defenseless."

In the blink of an eye Pein appeared right in front of Minato,"Shit he's fast," before Minato could place his seal he was suddenly repulsed by some unknown force. "What the hell was that," before he could reply Pein shouted Banshō Ten'in and Kushina was pulled towards Pain. As he grabbed onto her he said to Minato" Don't worry with the death of this woman we will be one more step closer to attaining true peace." And with that Pein disappeared.

"Dammit I have to save Kushina, but before I leave I have to make sure that Naruto and Karen are safe." Minato left Naruto and Karen in one his many safety houses that were embedded with his seals to he could teleport there whenever needed."Don't worry you two I'll bring your mother back no matter what," as he teleported to Kushina.

"Ahhhhhh," Kushina screamed as she was having the nine-tails ripped out of her."Don't worry as soon as I take the nine-tails maybe you will understand a little bit of true pain when I use its power to destroy the Hidden Leaf." In the matter of moments Kushina turned into the complete Kyubbi, then Pein placed a seal on the Kyubbi causing its eyes to take the shape of the Rinnegan. "This is a technique past down from the Sage of Six Paths used to control a Biju and now, we head to Konoha," the Kyubbi complied and followed its new master.

"Wait."

Pein turned around and find it surpirisng that Kushina had survived the extraction of the Kyubbi."Impressive I never imagined you to survive that but it doesn't matter anyway your usefulness has reached its end." The nine-tails then appeared in front of Kushina. "It's only fitting for a Biju to kill its former host," but before the nine-tails could rip Kushina to shreds Minato saved her using his Flying Thunder God technique. "They're gone… but it doesn't matter onwards to Konoha."

"Kushina are you alright,"

"Yeah I'm fine but what about Naruto and Karen?"

"Don't worry they are fine," as he placed her next to their two childrens. "Just wait Kushina I'll be back after I clean up this mess, then we could be one happy family," as he teleported aways wearing his Fourth Hokage attire.

Present

"I'll let the Sandaime handle the Kyubbi I have to first find the man controlling the beast." There he is Minato thought to himself and using his speed reached their extremely fast."I'm surprised you found me so quickly, but after all you are the Fourth Hokage."

"No time to talk I have to quickly remove the nine-tails from his control immediately," Minato thought as he got out his custom Kunai and charged at Pein. Pein then took out his chakra disruptor blades and countered Minato's charge, but before Pein could reach Minato Minato teleported behind him.

"What? How'd he get behind me," Pein thought, but before the rasengan reached Pein he yelled "Shinra Tensei," and Minato was blown 10 meters away. In less than a second Minato appeared right in front of Pein and Rasenganed him in the chest.

"How did he get me he was clearly blown away, wait this seal he placed on the ground, that's how he got me so fast," Pein thought to himself. "It seems like that repulsion technique he uses has a limit, apparently its 5 seconds that means I have to aim for that five seconds interval," with this Minato began to charge at Pein, "I won't fall for that again Yondaime, Shinra Tensei," Minato was blown 30 meters away. In less than a second Minato repapered right in front of Pein and placed a seal on him.

"Ahhhh!," Pein yelled

"The seal I placed on you has removed the nine-tails from your control, if you want to keep fighting it will only go bad for you," Minato said victoriously to Pein.

"You may have won this one Yondiame , but now that the nine-tails is loose no one can stop it, I still win and sooner or later it will come under my control whether you want to or not, just you wait you will know true PAIN," with his thundery speech Pein disappeared.

"I have to take care of the nine-tails right now," Minato then teleported to the battlefield.

Once Minato reached the battlefield he saw the Sandaime using the Shiki Fūjin and the person he was sealing the nine-tails inside was his daughter, Karen. "Sandaime what are you doing," Minato questioned the old man.

"We must seal away the nine-tails before it destroys the village, I'm sorry Minato but Kushina was too weak to take in the beast."

"Sandaime its ok you did this for the village," Minato said as he began to regret what has happened.

"Minato you must tell everyone in the village to treat her as a hero, she is the savior of the village, inheritor of the Will of Fire and your only child," the Sandaime said as he breathed his last breath.

Minato then started contemplating everything that has happened until he realized the Sandaime's last word "your only child". Minato then left the remains of the Sandaime to the ANBU and teleported to Kushina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto**

Chapter 2 A New Road

"Kushina," Minato yelled as he embraced his wife.

"Minato," Kushina said as she began to sulk. "That man with the piercings he… he….TOOK NARUTO."

"How is that possible?"

"He came here and took Naruto, Minato I'm sorry I was just to weaken to stop him, I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"It's not all your fault Kushina, I was his father and I let him get taken away, I'm just as to blame."

"We have to find him; we have to find Naruto,"

"I know but after the nine-tails attack the village we are short on man power, I've already sent some ANBU to track him, but Kushina I want you to be ready the man who took Naruto is apparently capable of great strength even if they find him there is no guarantee they could bring Naruto back."

"Then you have to go Minato, you're the fastest shinobi alive you'll definitely find him."

"Sorry Kushina I can't, right now the village is in dire need of their Hokage, we have to make sure that no other country sees this as a weakness and attack. I'm sorry Kushina but we just can't weigh the life of the village with Naruto."

"Fine then I will go find him myself!" she said and gets up but started to struggle balance herself.

"Kushina," Minato screamed "We both know what needs to be done."

"But…"

"Don't forget you still have Karen to look after," as he handed the baby that greatly resembled an infant version of herself.

"I'm sorry Karen, I promise you as your mother I will make sure that no one harms you, the life of a host is going to be hard, but as long as you have those that you cherish it's not that bad," she said with a smirk.

"Yes your moms right Karen, will be one happy family, that includes your brother Naruto and he'll be back for sure." Minato said as he hugged the two of them.

**Amegakure no Sato**

**Inside Pein's tower**

"You've returned," a beautiful blue haired woman with greys eyes said to Pein.

"Yes,"

"Judging by the looks you have failed."

"Yes Konoha put up more of a resistance than I thought they would, not to mention that the Yondiame Hokage is no pushover, I should have brought all Six Paths of Pain."

"It's regrettable that it had to happen, our plans will be severely held back by this."

"Don't worry Konan; I at least took a souvenir from Konoha."

Pein then pulled out a baby from his robes; the baby had blond hair and shiny blue eyes. "That's not the container of the Kyubii."

"I know that Konan, this is the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

"What are we going to do with him, make him trade the container of the Kyubii for his son?"

"I've thought of that but according to what I've seen the container of the Kyubii is the Yondaime's daughter."

"That's interesting."

"I want us to lay low for a while and try to wipe out the remainders of Hanzo's regime."

"I've already assign the shinobi's to their necessary missions, if all goes well we have have the entire country under our control shortly."

"Once we have achieved that I want us to close the country off to all foreigners, it well endanger our plans if anyone finds out that Hanzo has died and I single handedly killed him. It would cause such a ruckus in the shinobi world."

"As you wish, what about this baby," she pointed to the sleeping infant.

"I'll train him, he will be one of our strongest weapons, as the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki he must have some potential. Once he reaches a certain age I want home to join the Ame ninja forces, he must learn to kill in cold blood, even his comrades."

"What's the point in training the son of a man who put a halt to your plans?"

"I'm going to make this boy so strong, so cold hearted, so devoted to Pein that he is going to kill his mother and father, and help us capture the Kyubii."

"As you wish than I'll get everything prepared," as she disappeared into thousands of origami butterflies.

**Konoha**

The village was just recovering from the destroying of the nine-tailed fox; everybody was saddened by the death of the Sandaime Hokage and the many ninjas who gave their lives to protect the village. After the memorial for those killed in action the village was in near turmoil, with the destruction of much of the business and private sectors of the village the economy was going in a downward swing. The death of many of the shinobis was also hitting the village hard, with less ninjas mean less missions can be taken which in turn means less income for the village. Out of all the problems there was one man who was the most stressed, the Hokage.

"Follow these instructions for the redeployment of all of our forces,"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU captain replied as he shunshin away.

"Seems like all of this work is taking a toll on you Minato,"

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato said with the biggest smile he has had since the beginning of the day.

"I've come back to help you with the situation, but by judging from the looks of things you have done a great job with it so far, I knew you would be a great Hokage."

"Don't say that sensei; there is still a lot of work to be done if the village wants to return to its former self."

"I see you have deployed a large amount of genin to help with the reconstruction." as he stared at the massive conductions sites just outside the Hokage tower.

"Yes, I'm going to make it mandatory for every genin to help with the reconstruction and besides from the reconstruction there is always the problematic foreign affair to deal with as well."

"Jiraiya-sensei, do you think that any other country well see us right now as an easy target,"

"My spy network has been telling me that there are some rumors floating around in other nations that Konoha has been severely weakened and would be a great target,"

"Sensei you do know that it would mean another war,"

"Yes I know, the best option we have is to show off to the other nations just how much strength we have, even after the Kyubii incident."

"That's why I have ordered all shinobi outside of the country to continue their missions and I also plan to send more ninjas out to perform foreign missions,"

"That would definitely prove to other nations that our military hasn't fallen apart, we just might be able to prevent another war,"

"I sure hope so," the two then became silent, both recalling the memories of the Second and Third Great Ninja Wars. Jiraiya remembered how Tsunade left the village due to the death of her younger brother, Nawaki, and her lover, Dan, and the orphans that he trained during that time,but he immediately cut that thought remembering how he started to cry once he heard new of all three of them dying in battle. Minato on the other hand was recalling the Battle of Kanabi Bridge, said to be the fiercest battle of the entire between Iwa and Konoha. He stilled remembered the many casualties on the front lines, and one of his pupils Obito Uchiha. To this day he regrets that he couldn't save him on time.

The silence was broken when Jiraiya said" So how's Kushina doing,"

"She's fine, but still very upset about Naruto, good thing Karen is still doing fine,"

"Oh, I see," Jiraiya said noticing Minato's saddened face.

"Jiraiya-sensei do you have any news on this Pein person,"

"I've been using my spy network to gather news on this person,but so far nothing has come up,I'm-,"

"It's ok Sensei, it may be hard to believe but the man who took my son may have already killed him," Minato said with burning anger in his eyes.

"Don't give up yet Minato, that's not the way I thought you, Naruto will come back, this is his home after all, his family,"

"Thanks sensei," Minato said with a light of re-kindled hope in his blue eyes.

**Amegakure no Sato**

"So how do you plan to train this child or do u plan to wait until he grows up then kill him and use him as one of you six paths," Konan asked

"No, the Fourth Hokage won't know true pain unless he is confronted by his own true son, not some death corpse,"

"That's true but how do you plan to train him,"

"I'll give him the ability to use all five elements and once he masters that he can continue on his own path of choosing his skill,"

"But only someone with the Rinnegan can master all five elements….. unless you plan to use that technique on him, isn't that quite dangerous giving the son of your enemy such power,"

"Don't worry Konan, I'll turn him into someone loyal to Pein and Pein only and if the day comes that he tries to betray me, I can always use that jutsu,"

"I hope you know what you are doing, Nagato,"

"Don't worry Konan nothing will go wrong I am God afterall."

**Authors note:**

**Please Read and review. TY =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto**

Chapter 3 The Two Sides

**7 Years later in ****Amegakure**

Hoping through the many metallic skyscrapers a young rain ninja was heading to the tallest building of them all, a tower that resembles a humanoid figure wearing a kimono, carrying a pipe with piercings, and its tongue stuck out. The young ninja had blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. He was heading to see his master, Pein-sama. He was probally the only shinobi within Ame's regular forces to actually know where Pein resided. As he entered the humanoid building he encountered a beautiful blue haired woman.

"Angel-sama," the ninja replied

"It seems that you have completed your mission,"

"Yes I have destroyed all of Hanzo's remaining underlings that where trying to infiltrate the village,"

"Good, Pein-sama wants to see you,"

"Hai," the blond ninja complied

The two rain shinobi started to walk up the tower and in no time they were at Pein's chamber. As the two entered the blond ninja bowed down in respect.

"Pein-sama, I have completed the mission without fail please give me your next order,"

"I'll give you your next mission in due time, but more importantly how is your training going,"

"As you have instructed Pein-sama I have completed mastery over two elements Fire and Water,"

"Then I will put you to the test soon enough, I will call you when the time is right, now be gone,"

"Hai," with that the blond shinobi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What kind of test are you going to give him Nagato,"

"Are you curious Konan?"

"No just intrigued,"

"Well it seems that you are worried over the boy,"

"Not really,"

"I know what you see in him Konan, when he is not around me he acts like Yahiko,"

"Only sometimes, he is still serious when the time calls for it,"

"I guess," the Deva Path said as he returned to lie down in his capsule.

**In the Streets of Amegakure**

As the blonde began to walk through the industrialized streets of the village he began to think, what kind of test he would be given, more importantly he hopes that he can prove his worth to Pein-sama. These thoughts lifted him when he reached his apartment. The young shinobi lived in one of the many metallic towers that were all over the village. As he entered his apartment he went to go hit the showers, as the hot water began to rain down on him he felt his arm began to sting. He may not have shown it but he was hit with poison from the salamander of one of the enemy ninja's, in order to save himself he had to jabbed the kunai into the wound and rip out all of the flesh that was infected with poison. He now regrets now going to the hospital to see a medical ninja, but he knew that it would be a sign of weakness and he knew that Pein-sama didn't tolerate weakness.

All the blond shinobi wanted to do was prove himself to Pein-sama as quick as possible and this injury might hamper him from being at full strength. He quickly erased the thought from his mind and told himself that Pein-sama's order comes before all and this injury will not stop him from carrying out Pein-sama's will.

The next day the blonde shinobi reported to Pein's tower to receive his mission.

"Pein-sama what will my mission be,"

"You mission will be to infiltrate into the Land of Fire and deliver this scroll at this location," Konan then handed the young ninja a scroll and a map.

"This is a very important mission, the man you are giving the scroll to going to join our organization,"

"What organization is that Pein-sama,"

"That is none of your business return in five days and if you-,"

"I won't fail you Pein-sama if I do I will pay for it with my life,"

"Go,"

"Hai!" the blonde shinobi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Border of Ame and Land of Fire**

The blonde shinobi was hopping through the forest at untraceable speed; he would meet up with this man at a remote location. One thing that was running through the boys mind was what man was he supposed to meet up with.

"_If Pein-sama has to send me to personally give this scroll to his person he must be very important."_

Just as he was done thinking he reached the designated location, it was a deserted village that looks like it has been uninhabited for many years. Just as he was about to reach the supposed town square a man popped up behind him.

"Are you the person who is suppose to bring me the scroll,"

"Yes," the young shinobi then handed the scroll to the man with dark grey eyes and hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face, the rest of his hair was tied in a ponytail. But his most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes.

Out of nowhere six kunais attached with explosive tags shot out from the trees nearby and detonated right in front of the two ninjas. Out of the smoke the two ninjas jumped out gracely doging any other kunais being thrown at them.

"Can't believe we actually found you Itachi Uchiha," an ANBU said to the missing nin.

"You have some guts to stay in the Land of Fire after the crimes that you committed," another ANBU added.

"_This man is Itachi Uchiha, the man who slaughtered his own clan,"_ the blonde rain nin was shocked in disbelief, but he knew what had to be done.

"Itachi Uchiha run I will distract these ANBU for you,"the blonde shouted.

Itachi nodded and shot straight for the forest.

"What is a boy like you going to do," the ANBU member said as he charged at the rain nin

"_More than you know,"_ "**Katon: Karyū Endan****)**," flames shot out from the young ninja's mouth heading in all three directions, right, left, and a frontal assault. The ANBU member managed to dodge two of the three flames but he was caught in the left flame which caused his entire left side of his body to be badly burned, temporarily knocking him out of the fight.

"_That's on down,"_ in less than a split second the other ANBU member right in front of the rain nin and kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing into the trees. Just as the rain nin was about to recover from the blow the ANBU member took his tanto out, about to engage in close combat. The rain nin took out his kunai and clashed it with the tanto, going for several minutes the two shinobi was jumping from tree to tree clashing their weapons just at the point of the engagement.

"_I have to finish this or else more Konoha reinforcements are going to come,"_

The rain nin then created a Kage Bushin,"How about you try my collaboration jutsu," the two said in unison.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama****,"**

"**Katon: Gōkakyū**,"

One huge fireball shot out followed by a huge water bullet. Just when both techniques were about to hit ANBU member the fireball collided with the water bullet creating a huge amount of steam.

"_Trying to confuse me with this steam, he'll probably follow his trick with a shadow clone then attack me with his real self, how predictable," _the ANBU member thought to himself as he prepared a defensive stance with his tanto.

Out of now where the rain ninja came running in, the ANBU member lunged his tanto at the rain nin and rain right through the lower part of his shoulder, the rain nin then grabbed the sword with all his might then suddenly another person popped out behind him clutching his kunai and aiming for the ANBU member's heart.

"Just as I expected! Doton: Doryūs,"

Spears where formed from the ground and ran right through the stomach of the sneak attacker. The ANBU then realized that it was the sneak attack that was the clone.

"What!"

"Just as I expected," the blonde rain nin said with a smirk as he ran his kunai through the heart of the ANBU.

As the ANBU ninja fell to the ground the rain nin ripped the tanto that was embedded in his shoulder.

"Who…. are you," the ANBU asked with his life slowly coming to an end

"I am without a name, but I will tell you this you people of the Land of Fire built your peace upon the blood of smaller nation and the time of retribution is upon you. Once Pein-sama completes his plans this whole world will understand our PAIN!"

As the ANBU member was nearning death all that was in his mind was not what that young boy had said, but it was the great resemblance that he shared with the Hokage, with this last thought the ANBU members body disintegrated.

"_This must be the Konoha ANBU regulations that they must get rid of their own bodies to prevent sercrets from getting out," _the rain nin then surveyed the surrounding realizing that if he stayed to long Konoha back-up teams might come so he decided to leave, but before leaving he realized that there was still the other ANBU ninja that he injured in the beginning of the fight. He then thought of a brilliant way to deal with him.

**Konoha**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was the strongest village in the five great nations, even after the nine-tail attack the village has stayed as the military and economic power house. But no one in the entire village was prepared for what happened to the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha the prodigy of the clan and ANBU captain slaughtered every single one of his kinsmen leaving only one alive, his brother Saskue Uchiha.

"I told you Yellow Flash having Itachi Uchiha kill his entire clan was the best way to prevent the coup," Danzo one of the elders of the village said to the Fourth Hokage.

"In all due respect Danzo-dono I think that using Itachi's pacifist nature to our advantage was wrong, none of the previous Hokages would have agreed with this,"

"It was all for the sake of peace, in order to preserve the peace of Konoha you and I both know what had to be done, if the Uchiha clan initiated a coup the outcome could be another great ninja war,"

Danzo was right if the Uchiha clan really did launch a coup it could have destabilize the entire shinobi world, but Minato only wished that there was a way to have solved this peacefully, maybe if the Sandaime was here.

"Hokage," Danzo said which snapped Minato out of his train of thought.

"What do you plan to do with the last survivor, should we kill him?"

"No, I promised Itachi that I would take care of his brother, if we really do harm Saskue in any way he will blow all of our secrets to the other nations,"

"Fine with me," Danzo said, "_With all of those dead Uchiha I can get my hand on those Sharingans especially Shisui's."_

"I think I will put him under Kakashi's care, with the death of his clan it must have damaged him psychologically, Kakashi can train him to use his sharingan when he grows up and I think that Kakashi wouldn't mind some extra company."

"_After what happened to Rin I think that Kakashi won't mind having some that can get close to him and open him up."_Minato thought as he regretted sending Rin on that mission.

"Fine with me Hokage," the old man got up out of his seat and left with a smirk knowing that when he returned to root headquarters he would be able to get his hands on some fresh sharingans.

"_Jeez when is that man going to retire he is just a big pain in my ass these days, especially after Sandaime died he thinks that I'm some idiot who can't handle the position of Hokage,"_ Minato ranted in his head.

"Hokage-sama can we return to duty?" an ANBU said as he phased through the wall.

"Yes, resume your post as usual,"

"Hai, Hokage-sama and a report came in from one of our ANBU units, apparently two members were killed while hunting down S-Rank missing-nin Uchiha Itachi."

"_What! Itachi wouldn't have done that, definitely not, he could have easily dispatched those two ANBU without killing them,"_

"What information have you guys gathered?"

"Well sir the surrounding was devastated pretty badly we have evidence that Katon, Suiton and Doton were used in the fight."

"Itachi could've won with genjutsu alone he wouldn't have relied on nature transformation,it must be someone else, relay this to all ANBU units, look for anyone that seems suspicious that has a fire or water nature affinity.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the ANBU then disappeared into the floor.

The Fourth Hokage then stared at the clock and realized that it was way past his regular schedule, decided to go home or face the wrath of his wife. The Hokage then left his office and started walking through the streets of Konoha, in reality he really didn't needed to walk he could have easily teleported home, but he enjoyed the company of the villagers. It takes the stress of you knowing that these villagers are safe because of your hard work and it didn't hurt when people bow to you in respect.

Minato then began to approach his estate, it was a rather large house two floors of the traditional houses, and like all traditional houses what they lacked in height they made up in width. There was a beautiful front pond where many toads where croaking to the grasshoppers chirps. As Minato passed his front yard he entered his house.

"Minato your home," his wife Kushina said as she gave him a kiss.

"It was fine, minus the horrible long meeting with that old war hawk Danzo and finding out that two ANBU were killed while tracking down Itachi,"

"That's horrible,"

"Do you want me to relieve your stress tonight," Kushina said as she whispered in a seductive tone in Minato's ear. Minato smiled knowing that this was his best stress relief medicine.

"Dad your home," a girl about seven resembling Kushina's hair and his shiny blue eyes said as she entered through the front porch.

"Karen!" Minato exclaimed as he gave her daughter a hug.

"How was it at the academy today?"

"It was fun Iruka-sensei taught us how to use the substitution-jutsu today, but the history part was boring,"

"Now Karen knowing about the history of our village is very important, how each Hokage gave their lives to protect Konoha and passed down the will of fire,"

"I like that part dad, but learning about the other villages are boring, especially about the Village Hidden in the Mist, do you know that their graduation exams is a fight to the death between all the students!" she said with chills running through her back.

"They teach you that?"

"Off course dad, don't you remember learning about this in the academy?"

Minato began reminiscing his days in the ninja academy and realized that they didn't really prepare you to be a ninja, not with all those E-Rank Justus. Minato then decided that tomorrow he would talk with the council to rearrange the ninja academy curriculum.

"Nope Karen I don't remember cause that was probably the day your mother joined the ninja academy, she must have distracted me the entire they and I totally forgot that lesson,"

"What are you talking about Minato, the day I joined the academy you were just some kid sitting in the back of the room with some blank face that looked like you've been day dreaming for the entire day," Kushina said as she came into their conversation with a apron on and a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"Is that true mom, that dad was infatuated by you the first day you guys met,"

"Karen, that's a story for another day, maybe when you get older and become a ninja, right know just eat your vegetables and drink your milk,"

"Awww, can we have rame?" Karen said with puppy-dog eyes.

"No, eat your vegetables do you know all that ramen is bad for you,"

"But it's so goooooooood,"

Minato's sweat dropped as he realized that at tonight's dinner table it would be a debate between his wife and daughter about the food nutrition of the family.

After dinner Minato was sitting in his back porch staring at the stars. The back porch was a big open safe that was used for training for the Namikaze family.

"Dad," Karen said as she stopped practicing with the training dummy.

"Yes Karen?"

"I have a question, but I don't know if I should ask,"

"Go ahead Karen," Minato said as he placed his hand on her head and rustled her hair.

"Well Saskue has been out of class for a while I was just wondering how he was doing, I'm not one of his fan girls or anything but I heard something when I was walking home today….. about Saskue's family,"

"What did you hear Karen?"

"Saskue's brother killed his entire clan and deserted the village, is that true dad?"

Minato sighed and looked up at the stars "Yes Saskue's brother Itachi killed all of his clansmen,"

"How could that happen dad?"

"Well Karen sometimes even as Hokage I can't prevent everything from happening, the Uchiha clan massacre was a big blow to Saskue and Konoha,"

Karen then remained silent; she couldn't accept the idea that a person could kill their own family and all of their own clansmen.

"Try to understand Saskue, he's gone through a lot he is going to need a friend, I'm not telling you to go be his friend but just try to not get all hung up on this silly rivalry that you have alright?"

"Ok dad, I'll try to understand him," Karen then go up and went inside the house.

Minato then looked at the full moon, remembering that the day that the Kyubii attacked was also a full moon. After all these years he still hasn't given up hope and neither has Kushina. He knows that one day his son will be back and the four of them will be one happy family.

**Authors Note**

**Read and Review TY=)**


End file.
